It's a Small World
by I-Confuse-Everyone
Summary: Harry and his friends have returned to Disneyland Paris for a reunion with their Beauxbaton's friends. What happens when Lord Voldemort turns up? Spin off to Hogwarts in France. it's meant to be stupid and unbelievable! AU. COMPLETE.


"**It's a Small World"**

**This is a spin off to _Hogwarts in France_**. **It would be best to read that one first but you don't have too. The idea came from a review I got from _dogbertcarroll_**.

_**Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me**_

XXXXXXXX

It had been just over one year since the unforgettable trip to France in which Harry Potter, his girlfriend Ginny Weasley, her brother Ron Weasley, his girlfriend Hermione Granger, their friends Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy and their professors Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall had embarked upon.

NEWTs had just finished and graduation was just around the corner. The six friends were currently sitting in the Head's common room. Draco and Hermione had unsurprisingly been made Head Boy and Girl and were rightly proud of it. Suddenly, there came a knock at the portrait and Hermione scrambled out of Ron's lap to go and answer it.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood there, tapping a folded piece of parchment against his chin thoughtfully.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, "come in."

"Thank you Hermione," replied the aged wizard, "Ah you're all here. Excellent."

The students waited as he awkwardly climbed through the portrait hole and settled down in an unused armchair facing the students.

"I have just received a letter from my dear friend Madame Maxime from Beauxbatons Academy. She sends an invitation out to you six students to have a reunion with those students you met last year on your trip," Dumbledore stated.

The students shuffled in anticipation. They had kept in touch with their French friends using owls but it wasn't the same as meeting them face to face.

"Unfortunately, it isn't possible to accommodate you at the Academy as exams are on going for the lower years but she says she has spoken to your friends and they have suggested meeting up at Disneyland Paris for the day…" Professor Dumbledore broke off as the students started chattering excitedly. They had all enjoyed their day at Disneyland Paris thoroughly and were happy about possibly going again.

"Madame Maxime has suggested this Sunday to meet up and I cannot see any reason why you shouldn't go. Unfortunately I wouldn't be able to go but Remus and Minerva seem very willing. It seems you didn't completely stress them out last year," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

An explosion of cheers met him.

XXXXXXXX

And so it was that four days later, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Draco arrived via Portkey in the Magical Destination room along with Professors Lupin and McGonagall.

Céline, Sacha, Monique, Luc, Fabrice, Alain and Madame Maxime were already waiting for them so for a few minutes there was confusion as people greeted one another with hugs, kisses and hand shakes.

Everybody then left the Disneyland Paris Magical Destination room and queued up for tickets. Once inside, the students separated from the professors and they disappeared for a day of fun.

The twelve students spent the day going on all the rides that the Hogwarts group had been on the year before and some more besides. They screamed their way through _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril; Backwards, Space Mountain _and _Big Thunder Mountain_. They laughed on _Star Tours _and spent time crashing into one another on _Autopia _until the Disney official told them to stop. After lunch, they cooed at the animals in the _Critter Corral _and cheered on Harry and Luc at _Rustler Roundup Shootin' Gallery_.

By mutual agreement, they all decided to skip the parade in the evening as everyone had already seen it. As a result of this, the majority of the rides were virtually empty.

"What shall we go on next?" asked Ron, as they wandered through Fantasyland.

Ginny stopped very suddenly staring at a ride. "_That_ one," she declared pointing at it. All heads swung in the direction in which she was pointing and a chorus of voices spoke up shouting:

"No _way_!"

"It was bad enough the first time!"

"Non, Ginny. _Non_!"

"Aw come on!" wheedled Ginny, "It's empty anyway. Anyway, you can't go to Disneyland and not go on _"it's a small world_"!"

"Alright," everyone moaned and started trekking towards the entrance. Before they could get there, however, three figures appeared out of the shadows.

"You're not thinking of going on _that_, are you?" asked Remus, his pale face sun burnt,

"Yeah," said Ginny, "Oh I know! You can come on with us!"

"No, no. That's quite alright, thank you," stammered Remus, hastily,

"Oh no, Remus! If _we're _forced to go on, then you can come on as well!" said Harry, catching hold of his arm and dragging him into the ride.

There was nobody there except a sleepy looking Disney official, who helped them into a boat.

The Hogwarts students and professors went into the first one and waved goodbye to their friends as they disappeared behind the curtain.

Meanwhile, Fabrice had to tie his shoelace so as a result, the next boat floated by without anyone getting in. They somehow all managed to fit in the boat. Sacha suspected an enlargement charm had been used.

The two boats floated gently around the course of "it's a small world" and the occupants desperately tried to block out the irritating song, apart from Ginny who was humming along.

Suddenly, there was a loud _crack_ and a flash of red light. Everyone looked to see what it was and were left horror struck. There, in the boat in-between the groups', standing grinning evilly, was Lord Voldemort.

"Ha ha ha!" he cackled, "I've got you now, Harry Potter!"

"No!" yelled Harry, in shock,

"Oh yes," taunted Lord Voldemort, "Time to say goodbye to your little friends!"

"Oh no, Tom," said Harry, calmly, "It's_ your_ turn to say goodbye to life,"

"Never," shrieked Lord Voldemort, crossing his arms and glaring. He frowned after a few moments. "I _hate_ this music. After you lot are all dead, I'm going to kill the person who came up with this monstrosity!" He mumbled something under his breath, a bright light flew out of the end of his wand and the song stopped abruptly. "Ah, that's better."

This had given Harry an idea. He felt around with his foot and stomped on Draco's foot.

"Draco, make everyone get in a circle around Tom," Harry hissed, "I'll keep him busy."

"Tom," said Harry, brightly, "Why do you like killing so much?"

"It makes me happy. _Avada Kedavra_!" shouted Lord Voldemort.

Harry ducked hearing the screams from his friends and immediately sent a stunning spell back.

"Ah. You want to duel, do you Harry Potter?" spat Voldemort, "Want to die fighting like your dear _father_?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Remus begin to charge towards Voldemort in rage. "No, Remus!" he screamed. Voldemort turned sharply and threw a curse at Remus, which luckily, he managed to dodge. Ginny pulled him back into the circle that they had formed. All that was left to do for Harry was to join the circle. He stepped forward and took the hands of his best friends, Hermione and Ron.

Voldemort had watched all this, looking severely confused, which was further heightened by Harry's next question.

"Say Tom? Do you like singing?"

"_What_?" snapped Voldemort.

Harry opened his eyes and began to sing. "_It's a world of laughter, a world of tears,"_

Hermione realised what he was doing and sang the next two lines. "_It's a world of hopes and a world of fears,"_

"_Zere's so much zat we share, zats eet's time we're aware_," sang Monique,

"_It's a small world after all,_" nodded Ron.

Ginny took up the next verse. "_There is just one moon and one golden sun_,"

"_And a smile means friendship to everyone one_," sang Luc,

"_Though ze mountains divide and ze oceans are wide_," chanted Céline,

"_It's a small world after all_," grinned Draco.

The entire group burst into song for the chorus.

"_It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after, it's a small, small world_!"

Voldemort looked shocked and tried to cover his ears. Seeing this, Remus started the song all over again and various people joined in.

Harry looked on in satisfaction as Voldemort's skin began to bubble.

"No!" howled Lord Voldemort, "Shut up, shut up!"

But they carried on, singing the song over and over again, growing louder all the while.

By the fifth run through, all of Voldemort's skin was bubbling furiously and he was looking terrified. He stared straight at Harry.

"Say goodbye to life now Tom," called Harry, sounding gleeful.

Voldemort began to scream and kept screaming until the chorus of the seventh repeat of the song when he suddenly went silent. With his red eyes firmly fixed on Harry's emerald ones, he burst into flame and seconds later, all that remained of Lord Voldemort was a pile of ash in the bottom of the boat.

The chamber became silent as Harry waded cautiously forward and peered at the ash.

"He's gone," he managed to say, quietly, before collapsing to his knees.

Draco, Ginny, Ron and Neville immediately ran to him while Hermione did an extremely powerful banishing spell on Voldemort's remains. There was now no way at all that Voldemort could return. She turned and joined the massive group hug that was going on around Harry Potter.

XXXXXXXX

It was a teary eyed and overly relieved group that clambered out of the "it's a small world" ride to alert the magical world to the news that He-who-must-not-be-named would no longer torment the world, he was gone for good

XXXXXXXX

**Well, there you have it. I couldn't stop laughing when I read dogbertcarroll's review and this idea came to mind so I just had to do it. Sorry if I've mentally scarred anyone or caused you to start singing _the _song! By the way this is _supposed _to be ridiculous and of course it's never going to happen. Hogwarts in France is still the main story- this is kind of just an AU of an AU…**

**Many thanks to Queenlover, Spacehog26, Petroleumjellydotone, It Doesn't Matter At All, Lord Ravenclaw, EmeraldHazel, Leosidekick224, dogbertcarroll, emmaline of trebond and griffindor-girl12 who have so far reviewed the last chapter of Hogwarts in France.**

**Review please. Constructive criticism is gladly received. **


End file.
